


Drarry The RPG

by QueenyMidas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaming, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyMidas/pseuds/QueenyMidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I present to you Drarry the RPG!<br/>Ever wonder what it's like to be Harry Potter, to be the gayest Savior of the World of all time, and to fall in love with Draco Malfoy? No more wondering! This game gives you a multimedia fanfiction experience where you're the protagonist--the dashing Harry James Potter. Drarryrpg.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry The RPG

**Author's Note:**

> This Roleplaying Game is my first published game (though not for money, it's free!) and you can find out more information on http://drarryrpg.tumblr.com/  
> It's a multimedia fanfiction experience combining classic gaming with the timeless tale of Harry Potter falling in love with Draco Malfoy. It's canon. Shut it.  
> If you want to skip past all of that reading nonsense: the download instructions are here: http://drarryrpg.tumblr.com/download

Download here!

drarryrpg.tumblr.com/download

I promise you this isn't some sort of virus I value my computer with my life and understand that people who do bad things to other people's computers go to a special circle of hell.


End file.
